Once in a dark mad mind
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: When left to their own devices what would Harley and Ivy do. What if Joker saw? A one shot not for those under 18 years of age. Not for the faint hearted. Sweet vines and poisonous intent.


**This is certainly not for the faint hearted or for those under the age of 18. I mean this seriously- but obviously it is your choice. Do not read if you're not willing to read sexually explicit material- it is here because it was asked of me. Read it or not- your choice my darling readers. [LittlEm]**

Joker had been away on an impossibly long undertaking and had become bored of waiting around for Batman to kill his men. He'd caused an overly large explosion causing numerous deaths and casualties- so felt like finally his task was complete and that he deserved to go back to his hideaway. Though he was not overly in the mood for Harley being overly loud… bubbly and clingy and lovely- as she so frequently was. His body still trembling with how much chaos he'd just caused he knew he needed some kind of gratification, and he knew full well Harley had not got anything for some time now- sex not being a necessity to him . . . as killing, chaos and mania all got him off thoroughly well with no need for sex.

His mood took a sublime turn for the worst when he saw the door to his and Harley's hideaway open.  
"Oh my silly little birdie is going to pay for this…" he mused out loud as he slid the door shut slowly and shuffled his way on through to the living room- only to be stopped in his tracks by a gentle moaning coming from beyond the door. Now he may not have heard it often, but he knew whom it belonged too.  
His head screamed 'Harley!' as he prized the door open and glanced in.  
To his surprise he saw his darling little birdie in her usual tight leather outfit on the sofa, but with her friend Ivy draped over her kissing her.

'_Well, well, well_' he mused to himself _'this might not be as bad as I first thought…'_

He watched as Poison Ivy and his own Harley Quinn fondled each others soft taught skin. He could see every squeeze they gave the other, every touch. Ivy pulled Harley's leg so it moved away from her body and so she could caress it. Their tongues obviously rubbing ferociously at each other as they explored one another. Their bodies entwining until Harley pulled back a little…

' Ivy… I don't know if this is… I don't know, if we should be doing this'  
' Relax… what're you so afraid of… besides it's not like J is putting out for you…'  
and with that Ivy's mouth fell back onto Harley's and soon enough the hands were at Harleys chest. Pulling at the material and stripping her of it- breaking from the kiss for only a moment to savour the look of her exposed body… The curve of her chest with breasts not too big and yet not too small. Her breasts perky with nipples that had come to an erect state due to the teasing with the kissing that had just occurred… her stomach flat and pale leading to a completely clean little bump.

'Oh Harley, you are a sight, and smooth too…'

Ivy's hands slipped down Harley's stomach as she arched her head and pushed her body into Ivy's touch. Joker had never thought in his wildest fantasies that anything like this would happen to Harley, let alone on his sofa…with Ivy. None the less he was not about to walk by and pass up on this opportunity to see too undeniably beautiful women going at each other.

He stood silently as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Longing inside to touch but knowing he would not interrupt this…

Ivy's hand didn't stop after it skimmed her flesh; she moved her fingers and rubbed her fingertips against her clit, stimulating her as she bit down on the skin of her chest… Ivy slowly slipping vines around Harley's legs and prying them apart as her hand played with her wet friend.

'Harley, I didn't expect you to be so wet already… maybe this will help'.

A vine slipped its way around Harley's throat compressing her carotid arteries- though Ivy knew perfectly well this would only do wonders Harley- much like it did for herself.

'_Ivy cannot be, oh but she is! Using force and pain for pleasure on Harley…' _Joker couldn't believe his eyes; because pain and torture were his thing- everyone knew it. But oh Harley did love it so.

Harley called out in strained pleasure as Ivy slipped two fingers inside her, probing her and savouring how warm and wet she was. The vine around her neck now loosening as Ivy's thumb rubbed her clit as her fingers pumped in and out of her.

Harley couldn't help but bucking her hips and writhing and coming hard for Ivy as she kept on with her teasing.

'Oh Ivy, I did not expect that you'd be so good with your fingers… but oh god…'

Harley moved and rested herself between Ivy's thighs, lowering herself and kissing up the thighs of the green vixen.

' Your skin is so smooth Ivy, it's unbelievably lovely to kiss…'

Her lips travelled up before finding shorts in the way of her mouth, stripping them slowly and throwing them aside Harley smirked. Ivy threw her top aside and shuffled herself down giving Harley more access.

Harley nuzzled her face against Ivy's thigh before letting her tongue trail up along her clit, before kissing down on the skin surrounding it, licking her slowly and perfectly, knowing where to lick and how much pressure to apply. Letting her tongue probe her gently.

Ivy leant her head back and let out an ecstatic moan as Harley licked her perfectly, sucking slightly at her clit and grazing it slightly with her teeth as Ivy moaned for more. Opening her eyes a smirk could help but pass across her lips. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a pair of eyes at the door watching the two of them. She knew the only person who knew this location aside herself and Harley was The Joker- Harley's so-called partner.

Ivy shifted her weight and with a confused look Harley took the hint and moved up to sitting so she was facing Ivy- but before she could say a word Ivy leant in with what seemed like intent to kiss… she instead put her head and lips as though they could be and whispered…

'_Mm Harley darling, we've got company_…'

Harley looked around the head of Ivy slowly only to see Mistaa J sat there watching the two of them- come to think of it he must have been there for the entire time they had been doing these delicious things to each other.

'Why don't we give him a real show huh?'

Ivy licked her lips and vines suddenly trapped the wrists of Harley, propelling her up off the sofa and into the air- the vines spread eagling her and exposing her entire body to The Joker- who now was completely involved in the scene. Though had guessed they knew he was there.

'Ivy, Ivy please tell me what the_ hell _you're doing, and what're you're going to do…'

Harleys' voice was a quivering mess as she struggled against the bonds that held her in the air. But Ivy ignored her and turned her head and nodded for The Joker to come in.

'Well we all know you're here now so you might as well come in and enjoy the show…'

Joker obliged and flung the door open and made his way to the sofa, Ivy turning Harley in the air so to give Joker the perfect view of what she had planned.

' Now I bet you never thought you'd see this…'

Ivy smirked with a poisonous grin that she was renowned for and watched and urged on the vines that slowly began to slip their way up Harley's thighs. Caressing her and in a snake like fashion tightening around her… as they reached her heat and now obvious wetness they teased and rubbed the tips of their vines against her and around her. Stimulating the unfortunately helpless Harley and she moaned, writhed with uncertainty. Not sure whether she really should be enjoying this- but she was. The sensations on her skin were astounding.

Ivy moved the vines and the thicker one out of the ones that were climbing their way around Harley's thighs made its way to her dripping entrance. Joker was on the edge of his seat with an erection straining against his trousers. He couldn't believe this was going to happen…

The vines slowly slipped inside Harley, Joker being able to watch as she stretched around this vine, knowing just how tight she was he pictured himself as that vine, knowing every sensation he got caused his length to throb tremendously. Joker released his member and started stroking it as the vine started turning inside her- with Harley screaming and yelling as the vines tightened around her wrists and ankles. But the pleasure obvious in her face, her expressions.

Ivy moaned gently through her teeth as she saw Harley, knowing that she was causing all this perfect pleasure for her best friend. She caught Jokers' eye and was loving watching him stroke himself. He beckoned her over and she obliged willingly, lowering herself slowly down onto his throbbing length without asking or even thinking otherwise.

All three of them know consumed with pleasure, adoring how everything felt. The stimulating sensations of every stroke.

Ivy pushed the vine deeper inside Harley causing her to topple over the edge, and as she did the Joker saw her expression and her body writhing and bucking- causing him to come so hard inside Ivy that she herself came. .


End file.
